cjrichards_and_applemasterexpertfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/RaZoRLeAf's response from Kingdom Rush
I didn’t ask to be an admin. Arya Snow, the owner at the time, asked if I would like to be an admin because at the time I was; uploading high quality images, uploading images that didn’t exist, making new detailed pages, updating existing pages with necessary detail, creating tables of information, creating templates and expanding categories. Since then I have continued to do that. You say. Don’t know the topic of Kingdom Rush, but if you took away all my posts here, half the wiki would be missing. 80% of the high quality images and icons here have been edited and uploaded by me. I also have an email directly from Alvaro Azofra thanks me for the effort put into the wiki. So when you say I know nothing about the games, you best get your facts straight. I swear in a lot of things. It's just a word. I use it in the block messages of things that don’t deserve any respect, because why not? They don’t matter to me. I have given people ample chances to improve. A chance to improve is not banning them and letting them act spin a responsible way, and edit pages in a polite and responsible manner. If that person instead chooses to add excessive html to multiple pages or have tantrums about not being made an admin because they think they deserve it (the literal act of having nothing to back you up and then demanding it proves you don’t deserve it), or to create multiple accounts with abusive user names, then that isn’t improving. You want the chance to improve, then do it. Coasting along isn’t proving anything. Everyone has preferences. Preferences aren’t shared. Applemaster has added LOADS of things here that I have no objected to. The forum, the discussions, badges, the chat room, quotes in replies, an abuse filter, a spam filter, and god knows what else I can’t even see behind the scenes. That's great, I have no problems with that. My problem is with the appearance, because the previous appearance was mine. I studied design, I’ve made skins for forums before. I know what looks good and looks bad. AME is welcome to rail on me if he wishes. I work retail. It's a job. I work it. The adjective I use to describe my job is immaterial. As my for attitude across other wikis, if you can find five posts of my bad attitude on other wikis; that are not in relation to the trolls that were harassing me and are exclusively my own posts; then I will agree with you. But if you can’t find any, you will have to retract that statement. I'll respond to questions how I like. I don’t you to comment on what the education system is like in a country you are not from. Also, if you still want to be an admin, you need to contribute to the wiki more than just stalking around profiles and discussions crying about me. You say my information is inaccurate but you have done nothing to correct it. If you were an admin, you'd be demoted for being lazy. So I guess in the long run, we're saving the time of removing you by not promoting you in the first place. Category:Blog posts